Prisoner of light
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: Sequal to Prince of light. Ben's back home on Earth and, with the help of Gwen and Kevin, has to face his greatest challenge yet; Ambrose, Albedo, Edric, charmcaster, Hex, and Dr. Animo. Will he win whats to come? -On Hiatus-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I no owns Ben 10...*Epic Sad Face(ESF)* So sad…**

**

* * *

**

**This takes place after Ben has returned to earth, so about Six days after Prince of light.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter one**_

* * *

_He sighed. Six months since Gwen had left with Verdona. Four since he'd left for Majesdania. He was growing tired of being waited on hand and foot. It made him uncomfortable. The sound of footsteps on the diamond grass alerted him to the presence of another._

"_My liege, there's an important message for you."_

_He turned to see his advisor, The Female Majesdanian Komati, in her usual gown and smiled. "From who?"_

_She moved to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "From Earth."_

_He turned around and frowned. "Earth?"_

_She nodded, leading him into the palace. "Indeed sire."_

_They entered the throne room, where a glimmering sheet of light held Kevin's face. The Osmosian was talking fast, worried or short for time, Ben didn't know._

"_Kevin? What's wrong?", He asked, walking up to the sheet._

_Kevin's eyes looked him over, taking in the new outfit, made of light and crystals, and the new crown. "Benji?"_

_Ben smiled. "Yeah. What's wrong?"_

_Kevin sighed, obviously relieved. "It's Ambrose. He's back. He and Albedo Broke out Edric and got together Animo, Charmcaster, and Hex. We called Gwen, she and Verdona are on their way, but we could use your help. Think on it"_

_Komati moved to his side when the image vanished, Kevin cutting the communication, and bowed. "What Shall we do sire?"_

_He grinned, Pulling his ID mask from a pouch on his outfit, slipping it on. "Get me a ship. It's hero time."_

* * *

'_This is it.'_, he thought, stepping off the ship and onto the grass. _'I'm home.'_

It looked the same as it always did. The sign telling the world that this was Bellwood, the lights on in all the houses, even the people looked the same. Here he'd been a prince on some distant planet and life had stayed the same.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. He knew the world would continue on like normal in his absence, but some how seeing it hurt. It made him feel oddly disconnected.

"Benji…? That you?"

He turned, and felt his heart flutter. Kevin stood before him, gazing at him cautiously. Behind him was Max, Gwen, and several other plumbers, all eyeing him with a look similar to Kevin's.

He flashed a smile, well aware that his glow made it seem a tad surreal. "Yep. In the flesh…sorta. I'm not sure if I actually have flesh…"

Before he could continue he was pulled into Kevin's arms, the Osmosian holding him close. "Damn it's good to see you."

Smiling up at him Ben gave a grin. "I missed you too, Kev." Letting go of the taller teen he turned to his grandfather. "Debrief."

Max grinned. "Some one sounds like a prince." Ben blushed, or at least, as much as a glowing energy being could blush. Max smiled wider. "Not that that's a problem. Anyway, Ambrose and Albedo busted Edric out of the plumbers base and have gathered together Animo, Hex, and Charmcaster. From what we know, they've been attacking plumbers bases all over."

Ben gave a curt nod, pulling out his id mask and slipping it on. "So what do you need me to do?"

His cousin stepped forward. "You're the only one strong enough to defeat Ambrose. We need you to fight him when the time comes."

He nodded, grinning. "I can do that."

* * *

He sat in his old room-strange how in only four months it had become his _old_ room-basking in the comfort it offered. Every little thing that had once seemed boring thrilled him. His computer, His bed. It was all so…_normal_.

Living on Majesdania as a prince had made him feel even more disconnected than when he'd just been a freak on earth. He had a _whole planet _to take care of. Thousands of people putting their lives in his hands. Trusting him. It made him feel strange to be back on Earth with none of those worries.

"Ben?"

He turned and smiled at his cousin. "How was Anodine?"

"Cool. I missed Earth though.", She said with a slight nod. "How was Majesdania?"

He smiled. "Very bright. Everything glows there. I'm glad to be back on Earth. No more princely duties…and glowing."

She moved to his bed and sat down. "I'm not going back."

"Huh?", He said, turning to get a better look at her.

"I'm not going back to Anodine when this is over. I missed Earth too much."

Ben smiled. "Good. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do when this is all over. I'm sorta the prince so I can't really just leave."

She nodded. "We'll figure something out." She stood up and made her way to the door, stopping to look back at him. "C'mon. Grandpa Max is here to take us to the base."

He nodded, following her.

* * *

"We have no Clue where they are, but we need to be ready. We'll set up teams at each base so there's a guard at all times ready for them.", Max said quickly, looking around. "Gwen, Ben, and Kevin, you three will be stationed right here in Bellwood. Helen, Manny, and Peirce will be stationed in the next base over, and Me, Horace, and Johnson will be stationed at the one after that. Got it?"

A bunch of collective nods from the assembled aliens and humans.

"Alright. Let's get moving."

* * *

Ambrose smiled softly. His little protégé was home, to _catch_ him. He felt a spark of amusement at the thought. He was ready this time. He would _kill Benjamin Tennyson _and reclaim his throne. This time he had help.

"He's back on Earth. Vengeance will soon be ours.", He said pompously, turning to face the assembled villains.

Several devious eyes met his announcement, all filled with malicious glee. Ben Tennyson didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Got anything?", Ben asked, walking into the main control room, that air of princely command showing again, making both Gwen and Kevin realize how much he'd changed in four short months.

Kevin shook his head, eyes on one of the many monitors showing the plumbers network. "Nope…not a thing…", he grinned, turning to look at his Majasdanian boyfriend. "_my liege._"

Ben nodded firmly, out of habit adopting his princely attitude at the honorific. "Keep looking"

Gwen stared at her cousin, sharing a look of slight shock with Kevin. He hadn't even noticed Kevin's teasing. He'd just asked-no-_ordered_ him to keep looking. Just like a prince to his people. So formal…and so not Ben like.

"Wow…", Kevin said, eyeing him. "You sound like such a…_prince_."

Ben frowned, "what are you…_oh_,", green eyes widened in realization. "Sorry. Habit."

Gwen nodded. "It's okay, just…different. I don't think I've ever seen you so formal."

Kevin nodded along with her. "You're all…_mature_. Not like you at all."

"Yeah I-Hey! I'm totally mature!", Ben said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Kevin and Gwen shared a content look. This was more like it. Totally immature and totally Ben.

"There's the annoying egotistical spaz we know and love.", Gwen said with a smile, giving him a side hug.

"I'm not annoying.", Ben said, frowning and glancing at Kevin. "Am I?"

The Osmosian nodded. "Oh yeah."

And as they dissolved into half hearted arguing each teen felt a sense of peace, as if Ben and Gwen had never left and they'd been apart only hours. Unfortunately it wouldn't last, but at least they could enjoy it for a while.

* * *

**Woot! Finally posted! TADA! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I no owns Ben 10...*Epic Sad Face(ESF)* So sad…**

* * *

_**Chapter two(Next day)**_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Ben opened himself to the light around him, his glow getting stronger and more pure with each breath. It was a meditation technique Komati had taught him back on Majesdania. Even in his bedroom he could feel the light of all things around him and from that feed his own light, balancing it.

The sound of footsteps made him pause for a moment before continuing, levitating off the ground, as Gwen often did while meditating. Really the two kinds were very similar.

"Whatcha doin' Benji?"

Ben opened an eye and stared up at Kevin, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he stopped floating, his glow dimming down. "I'm meditating."

Kevin frowned. "Isn't that Gwen's thing?"

"I can do it too Kevin.", the Majesdanian replied with a halfhearted huff.

The Osmosian shook his head, pulling the smaller teen to his feet. "Not while I'm around. Get up, I'm buyin' you a smoothie."

Ben smiled at this, letting his boyfriend hoist him to his feet. "What's the occasion? Not that I'm complaining."

"We're celebrating your return.", he said softly, smiling down at the smaller teen. "I missed you Tennyson."

Ben reached up, kissing his boyfriend softly, pulling away slowly. "I missed you too.", then a thought occurred to him and he frowned. "What about the base? We're supposed to be guarding it today aren't we?"

Kevin smiled. "Cooper and Julie agreed to help Gwen guard it so we could have some time together. Apparently it's not just me who thinks you need to loosen up. You've done nothing but train and meditate since you got here."

"I gotta keep up my routine. Don't want to get soft.", Ben said softly, with a small smile.

Kevin smirked. "I don't think all the training in the world could stop you being soft Tennyson.", at the glare he received Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Aw, don't be mad. I like it."

Ben smiled, leaning into the other boy's chest. "Really?"

Kevin nodded into Ben's auburn hair."Really. Now let's go get some smoothies."

"Alright. But you're buying."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Ben gave a smile, pulling himself from his boyfriends arms, and slipped his ID mask back on, briefly enjoying the look of normal human skin. It was nice sometimes to look down and see himself as he'd always been instead of the glowing energy that he'd become. He'd been serious earlier when he'd expressed the doubt in him even really having flesh.

According to Komati Majesdanians were actually only a collection of living light and heat pulled together by conscious thought. Physiologically Majesdanians were actually incredibly similar to Anodites. Beings of only energy.

It was depressing really. He understood why Gwen clung to her human form so strongly. The feeling of being so light you're barely real was not a comfortable one. It was like being a step out of place at all times. To fast or too slow to truly keep up with the rest of the world.

And even worse was the feeling of being ungrounded. Ben always had the feeling of floating away, like he was never really connected and contained, and as freeing as it was it was also the most desolate feeling he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"Ben, you okay?"

He blinked, realizing that he'd been staring longingly at his flesh hand and gulped, nodding softly. "I-uh-yeah. I just sorta zoned out for a minute. Sorry."

Kevin gave a slow nod, concern still in his eyes. "It's okay. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"You can tell me anything y'know."

Ben smiled. "I know." Anything. But not _this_.

He wouldn't burden Kevin with the knowledge of how ungrounded-_unreal_-he felt. It wouldn't be fair to put that on the older male when there was no changing it. No fixing it. All it would serve to do was worry him and that served no point.

If there was anything he'd learned on Majesdania it was that there was no point in dwelling on things you can't change and to do so was simply a waste of time and energy. As an Emperor he had no time to waste on such fruitless thoughts. Best to just get over it and deal with the problems at hand.

Smiling wider he moved towards the door, giving Kevin a small glance. "Didn't you say we were getting smoothies?"

"Yeah, though I'm kinda thinkin I'ma regret it.", Kevin said with a smirk, following the younger male out.

Ben shrugged. "Too late to take it back. I've already got a flavor in mind."

Kevin's smirk widened. "Probably a nasty one like always, yeah?"

"Cucumber Eggplant isn't nasty. It's delicious."

Kevin gave a chuckle, smiling at his boyfriend. Same old Ben...mostly.

* * *

Ambrose stood at the head of the table, eying the assembled enemies of his grandson with glowing white eyes. "So are we all clear on the plan then? I really don't wish to repeat myself."

Charmcaster gave a light hearted chuckle, examining her nails. "Sure. We take out the brat's support group and then he's done for. Sounds simple enough."

Hex gave his niece a nod. "Indeed. I've wanted to gut Max Tennyson for a while anyway so this should be...fun."

Albedo snorted. "Though I understand the genius of this plan I shall take no pleasure in it. All I want is Tennyson. Preferably dead."

Edric nodded. "As do I, but impatience is no reason to deny ourselves the enjoyment of watching him break as we destroy all he holds dear."

Albedo nodded softly. "I suppose you're right. I do love to watch him _squirm_."

"Now that we're all agreed may we proceed with the plan?", Ambrose asked, voice laced with exasperation. "I do have things to do you know."

Edric snorted. "Like what?"

"Like getting my empire back."

Charmcaster smirked. "Touche." She sat up straight. "I agree though. Can we get on with it?"

Edric sighed, nodding. "Fine. If we must."

Ambrose smiled sarcastically. "Thank you."

The tables occupants stood, malicious grins on their faces as the moved to stand together. Hex raised his staff, a purple glow surrounding them as he transported them with but a word.

As they vanished Ambrose's voice rang out one last time, amusement hiding the malicious undertones. "Now remember my dears,** leave no one alive**."

* * *

"So Benji, what's it like to be a prince?"

Ben gave a shrug, taking a slurp of his Cucumber Eggplant smoothie. "Technically I'm not a prince, I'm an Emperor."

Kevin shrugged. "Same difference."

"Not really. As an Emperor I'm actually responsible for the whole of Majesdania and it's welfare. Being a prince would be easier."

Putting down his own smoothie Kevin gave his boyfriend a small smile. "A whole planet huh? And here I thought you couldn't even take care of a goldfish."

Ben chuckled. "Gee, thanks. I am amazed by your faith in me. Truly amazed."

"What can I say? I'm full of faith."

Ben nodded. "I believe it.", he put down his smoothie too and leaned against Kevin's side, sighing.

The older male glanced down at him and frowned. "You okay Benji?"

Ben nodded. "Fine."

"You sure? You've been sighing a lot lately."

Ben sighed again on purpose, smiling lightly. "What of it?"

Kevin grinned down at him. "Oh nothin.", he pulled Ben closer and moved to say something else when the younger teen's cellphone interrupted, blasting Willow Smith's 21st Century Girl. At that Kevin raised a curious eyebrow. "Really? Willow Smith?"

Ben shrugged, embarrassed. "It's Gwen's ringtone.",Flipping open the phone Ben smiled. "Hey Gwen, what's up?"

"_Ben, we just got a call from Grandpa Max at the other base. They're under attack!"_

* * *

**Oh noes! Under attack? Whatever shall our heroes do? If your answer was go kick some butt the answer is yes! Woot! Now then...**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. AN: This fic is still going!

**Hello All! Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat here! :)**

**I just wanted to let you know this story has not been forgotten. I've been swamped with schoolwork, then the death of a close friend, and Christmas. I'm posting this A/N on all my ongoing fics so you know I haven't given up and will finish them. I apologize for the lack of update once again but have no fear: I'm on it! **

** Thank you all for holding on and cutting me some slack!**


End file.
